supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tariko Pokemon Adventures
Biography The Tariko Pokemon Adventures is a Japanese-English Youtube Comedy Show posted by Tariko Kirochu, it is were her toys (portrayed by her) have fun adventures, the bad words are blocked by bleeps at all times, she activated her YouTube Channel, ShadowAzelfOfAwesomness, She made her first episode after she got her very own film camera from Ji woong and Ji min, she decided to make Pokemon episodes with her plush collection, it is rated L+ in the Prank Calls, V in nomal episodes, L in the Poke Reviews and Yo Momma Jokes. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot #Attack of the Zombie Pikachu #Afro Circus #Azelf and Uxie do America #Skate-boreds #Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Plusle, and Minun watch Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Teen Pokies #Yo Momma Jokes: Plusle vs. Mesprit #Attack of the Glitches #The New Elekid on the Block #Black Kyurem and White Kyurem watch Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Macarena Dance Party #Yo Momma Jokes: Zekrom vs. Reshiram #Yo Momma Jokes: Lillipup vs. Azelf #Prank Call: Duke Nukem Harrasement, (Victim(s): Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie), (Causer(s): Zekrom) #Meet Sylveon Season 2 #Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Plusle and Minun listen to Justin Bieber's Music #Darkwing Psyduck #Yo Mamma Jokes: Leafeon vs. Absol #I Am Buizel #Cryogonal Coast #Luvdisc Survives #Poké Reviews: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - The Pyramid of Light #Prank Call: Looking for Batman (Victim(s): Espeon), (Causer(s): Umbreon) #The Look of Luvdisc #Heatmor of the Moment #Magby, Come to Me #Karma Kecleon #The Ledyba in Red #Lost in Luvdisc #Mandolin Masquerain #Making Luvdisc out of Nothing at All #Let's Wait Mawille #Modern Luvdisc #The Heatran is On #Chandelure in the Wind Season 3 #Yo Momma Jokes: Snivy VS. Uxie #Yo Momma Jokes: Minun VS. Vaporeon #The Twilight Samurott #The Delcatty in the Brain #Bye Bye Mankey #The Last Samurott #Luvdisc and Honor #Nidoking of the Hill #Homecoming Nidoqueen #Spearow Hills #Samurott Spy #Sableye of the Needle #Lunatone Park #Go Fly a Skitty #Samurott Princess #To Sir, with Luvdisc #They Saved Hitmontop's Brain #The Primeape Woman #Black Belly of the Galvantula #Slaughter Luvdisc #Dead Snorunt #Tough Luvdisc #Beauty Vespiquen #Prom Slowking #The Three Little Tepigs #Lotad Hill #Prank Call: Newspaper Riot (Victim(s): Dialga), (Causer(s): Zekrom) #Poké Reviews: Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights Season 4 #Yo Momma Jokes: Oshawott vs. Dialga #The Consequences of Luvdisc #Yo Momma Jokes: Pikachu vs. Kyurem #The Great Beautifly #A Bronzor Tale #Yo Momma Jokes: Sentret vs. Tepig #Blue Tornadus #Crazy/Beautifly #Yo Momma Jokes: Arceus vs. Zigzagoon #Snorunt Falling on Cedars #Yo Momma Jokes: Flareon vs. Rattata #The Ignorant Clefairys #Evening Bellsprout #Cryogonal of Battle #Red Ninetales #Bridge to the Sunkern #The Flechlings and the Spearows #Yo Momma Jokes: Jolteon vs. Golduck #The Adventurer of Torterra #The Deerling Hunter #Face in the Masquerain #The Fifth Spheal #Yo Momma Jokes: Palkia vs. Giratina #The Amazing Pancham Adventure #Eat, Pray, Luvdisc #Bright Staryu #Goldeen of Rome #Dragonite Seed #How Sleep the Braviary #Don't Cry, It's Only Thundurus #Yo Momma Jokes: White Kyurem vs. Azelf #Yo Momma Jokes: Black Kyurem vs. Uxie #Yo Momma Jokes: Kyurem vs. Mesprit #Prank Call: You Kicked My Dog (Victim(s): Kyurem), (Causer(s): Reshiram and Mesprit) #Prank Call: Running Refrigirator? (Victim(s): Black Kyurem), (Causer(s): White Kyurem) #Prank Call: Air Freshener Running (Victim(s): Snivy), (Causer(s): Azelf (With Uxie and Mesprit)) Season 5 #Team Lake watch Pewdiepie #Puff the Magic Dragonite #The Durant Bully #Beartic Tale #Dragonite #Babe: Grumpig in the City #The Meowth from Outer Space #Glameow People #Puff the Magic Dragonite in the Land of Living Lies #Sevipers on a Train #The Delcatty Returns #Delcatty's Eye #Age of the Bagons #The Country Beartics #Corphish Hooks #Madame Beautifly #The Vulpix and the Growlithe #March of the Piplups #My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Magic #Ekans on a Plane #Pete's Dragonite #Hello Skitty #Dumbo the Flying Donphan Season 6 #Planet of the Primeapes #Yo Momma Jokes: Espeon vs. Articuno #Snorunt Country #Yo Momma Jokes: Alakazam vs. Entei #Eye of the Raikou #Seven Samurott #Naked Sunflora #Immortal Luvdisc #Watch Out Crimson Golbat #Eevee, Sylveon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Flareon, Leafeon and Jolteon React to 2 Girls, 1 Finger Season 7 #Sharpedo Tale #How to Train Your Dragonite #The Princess and the Politoed #Yo Momma Jokes: Mightyena vs. Zapdos #Golduck Tales #The Entei King #Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles #The Swanna Princess #Pop Goes the Buizel #Sleeping Beautifly #Mega Carvanha #Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie React to 2 Girls, 1 Cup Season 8 #Yo Momma Jokes: Moltres vs. Virizon #Plane Arcanine from Outer Space #Yo Momma Jokes: Glaceon vs. Cobalion #Yo Momma Jokes: Suicune vs. Mew #The Magic Servine #Attack of the Shroomish People #The Very Hungry Little Caterpie #Zubat-man Begins #Brother Ursaring #Plusle and Minun's Rescue Rangers #Combee Movie #Ōgon Swoobat #The Sword of Houndoom #Tepigs and Bettleships #The Phantom Radipash #The Most Beautifly #Snorunt Trail #Ninjask Scroll #The Legend of the White Servine #The Daughter of the Samurott Season 9 #Yo Momma Jokes: Keldeo vs. Umbreon #The Deadly Beedrills #Poké Reviews: I Know Who Killed Me #Yo Momma Jokes: Terrakon vs. Raikou #Summer of the Mankeys #That Darn Delcatty #Operation Donphan Drop #The Amazing Spinda Adventure #The Deadly Scyther #Hutch the Combee #Poké Reviews: The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D #Empire of the Durants #The Happy Kricketune #The Ugly Ducklette #The Song of Spearows #Poké Reviews: Howard the Duck #The Hunchkrow #The Old Lady and the Pidgeys #Hoothoot #Combusken Little #Poké Reviews: Jaws 4 The Revenge Season 10 #Plusle and Minun: Curse of the Were-Mightyena #Killer Croconaw #The Dragonair Pearl #Feed the Skitty #Aerodactyl #The Good Venusaur #Octillery #Mega Sharpedo vs. Giant Octillery #Feraligatr #The Birthday Bagon #Planet Staraptor #Adventures in Bulbasaur City #Octillery 2: River of Fear #Totodile #Dragonair Storm #The Beartic Giant #Planet of Ivysaurs #Totodile 2: Death Swamp #Pokemon React to: AVGN #Yo Momma: Azelf vs. Raichu #Nobody likes Angelo, Giovanni, and Pietro' songs (used for payback of Angelo for making Shuttin') #Poke High School Musical #Pokemon Gangnam Style #Skate-boreds II #Viva La Pika Types of Episodes Yo Momma Jokes This is were two Pokemon engage in a Yo Momma contest, the referee is White Kyurem unless she is in a Yo Momma fight, Pikachu takes her place in this. Poke-Reviews This is were the Pokemon tell their opinions on badly-recieved movies, games, and books. Pokemon React to This is were the plush crew react to funny, unfunny, weird, or disgusting things Normal Episodes This is were the episodes continues normally Prank Call This is were a member of the crew prank call another, it ends went they get angry, these kinds of episodes are rated L+ on YouTube, it is the highest rated kind. Viva La Pika This is where Pikachu plays antics on other plushies. Ask the Poke-Heroes Ask the Poke-Heroes is where the plushes as cartoon characters are getting asked questions from Youtubers, the teams can be a trio, quad, or a duo Teams: Team Beasts: Entei (male), Suicune (female) and Raikou (male) Team Lake: Azelf (male), Uxie (male) and Mesprit (female) Team 5 starters: Tepig (male), Snivy (male), and Oshawott (male) Team Yin-Yang: Reshriam (female), Zekrom (male), and Kyurem (male) Team Wuji: Black Kyurem (male) and White Kyurem (female) Team Universe: Arceus (male), Dialga (male), Palkia (female), and Giratina (female) Team Electric Cheeks: Plusle (female), Minun (male) and Pikachu (male) Team Eon: Vaporeon (female), Jolteon (male) and Flareon (female) Team Furry: Lillipup (female), Rattata (male), Sentret (male) and Zigzagoon (female) Team Quackers: Psyduck (male) and Golduck (male) Team Shadow: Mightyena (male), Absol (female), and Umbreon (male) Team Light: Alakazam (female), Mew (male), and Espeon (female) Team Musketeers: Keldeo (male), Virizon (female), Cobalion (male), and Terrakon (male) Team Snowy Grass: Glaceon (female) and Leafeon (male) Team Birds: Moltres (male), Zapdos (male) and Articuno (female) Trivia *There was some confusion about Snivy's gender due it having a elegant feminine appearance, and Tariko finally said it was a male in Attack of the Zombie Pikachu due to most starter Pokemon being males and having a rare chance of being a girl. *According to Tariko, she made a comment saying "I'M BACK EVERYONE! THE SERIES WILL NEVER END!" *The swears are always censored Reception The show recieved generally favorable reviews from 20% of YouTubers, especially Ji woong, who was Tariko's brother from South Korea said "It's like our show, but with Pokemon Dolls.", after 10 seasons, the channel had 1,000,000,000 views overall. Far apart from that, he show received exceedingly negative reviews from the Todaro siblings. Tariko had Giuseppe's YouTube account banned for constantly demanding her to tell him where she resided and constant threats everytime she made an episode. Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows